Resurrection of a Hero
by Healmaster0927
Summary: (SECOND PART OF DEATH OF TAILS!) Sonic and co. invade the Egg Carrier, but who will they find waiting for them? (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Resurrection of a Hero! This is a sequel to Death of Tails. It will be approximately 10 chapters. Sorry for the long wait, but without further ado, let's go!**

**Chapter 1:**

Eggman then looked in wonder at his creation, a bright orange fox robot with two tails, white hands, and red and white feet. Its black optical sensors were the same as Metal's, only blue instead of red. An identification number printed in small letters on the back of his head read: T4-1L5.

"Metal, meet Robo-Tails!" Eggman exclaimed with glee.

Suddenly red flashing lights and alarms went off, two monitors dropped down to reveal two images, one of Sonic and Amy running towards the center of the Egg Carrier, the other showed Knuckles and Shade destroying Egg Pawns. Eggman didn't hesitate.

"Metal, stop Knuckles and that black fox! Tails," Eggman then put on a wicked smile. "Destroy Sonic!"

"Affirmative!" Both robots replied before flying off.

**Sonic's POV:**

"Just about there Amy!" Sonic shouted.

"Ok!" Amy replied.

Suddenly a robot clone of Tails flew in front of us. It looked different somehow.

"Take this!" I shouted before spin dashing towards it.

**Amy's POV:**

This one looks different, I thought.

I then saw Sonic spin dash towards the robot.

"_Explosion in 3…2…1…" _I thought and waited for the sound of and explosion, but it never came.

I looked back and saw something I never thought would happen.

The robot was holding Sonic, while his was still spinning!

"_That's never happened before!" _I thought.

The robot then threw Sonic back before it hands turned into plasma cannons.

"_Great…" _I thought.

**To be continued…**

**That's the start of this! Sorry if this is short, and about the long wait. Let's just say school, Smash Bros. 4, Thanksgiving, and Family Vacation doesn't mix well. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healmaster: Hello everyone! Welcome to Resurrection of a Hero chapter 2! Ok a few things before we start. First, I need some requests for another story, tell me via review or a PM. Second, my story called The Traitor will now be a collection of stories were one character betrays another character, example is the first chapter. Third, I am now willing to Beta Read your Fan Fictions! I will be under Sonic the Hedgehog. K-T only please! Forth, I just changed some of the art for my stories and my profile. Finally, before I do the next chapter I will finish Sonic X Alternate Ending.**

**Sonic: Come on! Don't keep them waiting any longer with your babbling and let's go!**

**Healmaster: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!**

**Sonic: The door, along with Tails.**

**T4-1L5: Do I ****really ****still have to wear this robot suit?**

**Healmaster: Yes you do! Now let's start!**

**Sonic: Finally!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sonic's POV:**

The robot then threw me backwards, Amy dodged but I slammed into the wall.

"_He blocked my spindash; no one has ever done that before." _Sonic thought.

"Who are you?!" Amy asked.

"**Funny," the robot replied in a monotone robotic voice. "My name is T4-1L5, general of Eggman's armies, formally known as Miles "Tails" Prower.**

Sonic and Amy then stared at the robot, a look of denial on their faces.

"NO!" Sonic exclaimed, "That's impossible, he's dead!"

"**Fine, think what you want."** T4-1L5 replied, **"Now are we going to fight, or are you going to run off like a cow-"**

But he never got to finish his sentence as the wall was knocked down by Knuckles and Shade.

"Who's that?" Knuckles and Shade asked in unison.

"He claims he's Tails, but I don't believe-" Sonic began but was interrupted by an uppercut to the jaw.

Amy then pulled out her hammer and tried to smash the robot, but it dashed out of the way and socked her in the face.

"**Amy," T4-1L5 began. "I really expected better from you."**

"THAT'S IT!" She exclaimed before charging the robot, which was taken by surprise and smacked on the side of the head.

T4-1L5's hands shot up to cover the spot where it was hit, almost as if it was in pain. Then he had a devilish idea.

"**Oh Sonic!" **He exclaimed. **"Can you overlook this?"**

He removed his hand, revealing that part of the head had broken off.

Underneath, was bright orange fur.

**To be continued…**

**Healmaster: And that's it! Sorry if this is short but I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment so see you when Sonic X Alternate Ending is done!**


End file.
